


2:21

by AVO_Cor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Девон бежит от Назра, но тот его вновь находит.





	2:21

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинале текст сопровождается авторским комиксом http://www.avenier.org/  
> Данный рассказ можно читать как самостоятельный, так и считать сиквелом к тексту “Вежливое знакомство“  
> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF 3.14zdets 2017

Раз, два, перепрыгнуть трещину. Вильнуть бедрами, качнуть коленом, чиркнуть по полу подошвой. Девон ступал по шершавому цементу, переходя с шага на бег. Хотя больше всего его походка напоминала побег от кого-то. Он пересек не одну черту. Нарушил слишком много правил.

Не стучись в зеленую дверь. Не приглашай демонов в свой дом. Или это о вампирах? Он не знал. Хотя, не то что бы Назру когда-либо требовалось приглашение.

Дым из выхлопной трубы, серый и грязный, ударил Девону прямо в лицо. Скрипучие тормоза, изношенный воздушный клапан и старая гидравлика. Он вел пальцами по маслянистой холодной поверхности светофора, как раз загоревшегося зеленым, когда подъехал автобус и остановился у тротуара. Двери открылись и задымленный воздух наполнился густой вонью пота и мочи, вперемешку с фруктовым запахом пережеванной жвачки. Сгорбившийся водила бросил на Девона тусклый взгляд. Старая горгулья, вцепившаяся в разваливающийся древний руль.

\- Запрыгиваешь, малец?  
Сухие листья. Старые жабы. Сломанные пальцы.

Девон шагнул в жерло входа. Поднялся на вторую ступеньку и нырнул рукой в карман. Горсть монет высыпалась из его пальцев на панель перед водителем и звонко процокала через щель в механические внутренности аппарата для сбора платы. Тот зажужжал и заскрежетал, дисплей мигнул несколько раз, прежде чем вырубиться. Водила втиснул обрывок мятой бумажки в пальцы Девона. Чернила тут же расплылись, оставляя грязный липкий след на руке.

Пластиковые сиденья. Пустые лица. Этот глянул вниз. Тот посмотрел вперед. Еще один читает книжку. Маленькая девочка с розовыми ленточками в волосах улыбнулась ему. Девон улыбнулся в ответ, и на миг показалось, что мир озарился светом, исходящим из больших карих глазах девчонки. И снова потускнел, когда она отвернулась в сторону, привлеченная властной рукой толстухи, сидящей рядом. Срывайте розы поскорей.*

Автобус качнуло. Кеды Девона проехали по гладкой резине затертого пола. Он восстановил равновесие уже на другом конце автобуса. Кончики пальцев мазнули черной краской поверх небрежно намалеванных белым корректором инициалов на стенке. Он крутнулся на месте и шлепнулся на свободное сиденье рядом с другим свободным местом. Автобус снова тронулся. Автобус остановился. Поехал. Снова стал. Снова поехал. Люди двигались туда-сюда, безголосые и безликие. Дома за окном. Дорожные знаки, лавочки и дорога. Горгульный водила что-то бубнил в динамиках, раздолбанных настолько, что ни черта нельзя было понять из-за громкости и статических помех..

\- Эй, малец, – каркнул голос слева от него. Девон проснулся, будто от рывка. Он даже не заметил, как заснул. – Автобус дальше не катит! У меня бля перерыв. Вали отседа.

Горгульный водила отвернулся и, сгорбатившись еще сильнее, пошаркал прочь вниз по узкому проходу, между грязных поручней и пустых сидений. Девон встал, покачнувшись, и побрел за ним, шатаясь со стороны в сторону. Арбузная жвачка. Клубничный гель для душа. Приторно-розовый. Мускус и пот. Масло и выхлоп. Откуда-то несло гвоздикой. Его ноздри дрогнули.

Яркий солнечный свет больно резанул по глазам, когда Девон ступил на загаженную мостовую депо. Он глянул под ноги на крошечное темное пятно собственной тени, вновь поднял взгляд к тусклому голубом у небу и прикрыл глаза. Слишком далеко. Недостаточно далеко.

Нырнуть в проулок между двух блоков. Свернуть налево, в ломаную тень от пожарной лестницы. Картонные подстилки и свернутые в рулон матрацы. Мусорные баки и сладкая вонь варящегося кокса-сырца, липнущая к носу. Девон зарулил во двор, подавив желание сбежать нахрен. Желание, от которого у него дрожали икры, затянутые в рваные выцветшие черные джинсы, а колени наоборот одеревенели.

Унылая девчонка-клерк на рисепшене. Девон разглядывал ее блеклые карие глазенки и нос, который, казалось, занимает добрую половину ее лица. Оспины и угревая сыпь на коже шоколадного цвета. Она глядела на него в ответ с нарастающим раздражением. Он знал этот взгляд слишком хорошо. Он смотрел на нити слюны между сверкающими скобами ее брекетов. Большие пальцы на руках Девона дрогнули. Ему дико хотелось сорвать эти брекеты один за другим с щелканьем и клацаньем, подмигивая при этом будто в пьяном угаре. Сыграть ими в блоху и смотреть, как они будут подпрыгивать. Или как там нахер называется эта игра с прыгающими кругляшами.

\- Двадцать баксов, мистер. – Она уже устала повторять это будто самой себе.

Банкнота, помятая и скомканная, пожёванная и затертая до состояния комка простой тонкой бумаги, купюра, давно перешагнувшая срок своего использования. Она взяла ту, что выглядела более зеленой, нежели серой, и тщательно разгладила, прежде сунуть в кассовый аппарат. Старый железный ключ на дешевом пластиковом брелоке с номером.

\- Второй этаж. Выселение в десять. И не создавайте проблем, иначе я отправлю наверх Гаса, чтобы выбить компенсацию за ущерб.

Ему не нужно было выяснять, кто такой Гас. Мир был полон таких Гасов. Девон выхватил ключ и зажал его между костяшками. Металл удобно лег в руку. Это обнадеживало. Он взбежал по ступенькам наверх. Через все лестничные пролеты, через лабиринт ламп дневного света, между мотыльков, оказавшихся в ловушке коридора. Он бежал так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Возможно, так оно и было.

Двести двадцать первый. Два двадцать один. Ему нужно было взглянуть на брелок, чтобы проверить номер комнаты. Но его ноги не могли устоять на месте. Ступням было горячо в кедах, он разулся и стал на ковер, зарываясь пальцами в ворс, красный у основания и бурый на концах. Дверная ручка с клацаньем выскользнула. Ключ громко звякнул по складному металлическому столику у стены. Девон захлопнул за собой дверь, щелкнул замком на один оборот и с низким стоном сполз по ней вниз.

Комната была не очень уютная. Дверь в ванную покосилась вправо, когда он дернул ее на себя. Его пальцы до сих пор помнили ощущение от прикосновения ключа к подушечкам. Он щелкнул выключателем. Голая лампочка на потолке, душевая кабинка напротив зеркала. Стандартная когда-то белая плитка. Серые пятна сомнительного происхождения. Какое-то розовое дерьмо, навечно въевшееся в душевую занавеску.

\- Пиздец.

И никакого стакана на раковине. Никакого бесплатного мыла. Единственное, что было бесплатным – это тараканы. Ну, может, еще телевиденье. Девон крутнул вентиль крана и подставил рот под струю воды. Сделал сразу большой глоток, чтобы не успеть почувствовать вкуса. Но мерзкий металлический привкус все равно осел толстым слоем на его языке. Он попытался соскрести его зубами, когда машинально глянул в испещренное пятнами и трещинами зеркало.

Темные круги под глазами стали еще более заметны. Он потер их пальцами, оттянул края обкусанными ногтями. Его волосы свисали грязными сосульками, кожа головы просвечивала между отросших каштановых корней. Надо будет закрасить их черным, тем же цветом, что покрывал его ногти, таким же, какой была его одежда. Уютный черный цвет, чтобы спрятаться в нем навсегда.

\- Полный пиздец, – повторил Девон уже тише на этот раз.

Кровать была в комнате за стенкой. Девон оставил вытяжку включенной, чтобы избавиться от вони, въевшейся во все щели ванной, и приложил все усилия, чтобы закрыть дверь плотнее. Однако та не встала на место ровно, а провисла и насмешливо заскрипела, снова приоткрываясь. Девон проигнорировал это и плюхнулся на покрытое пятнами синее покрывало на кровати. Колючая ткань царапнула щеку и вызвала зуд даже через футболку. Он немного повозился, попрыгал вверх-вниз, несколько раз ткнул кулаком в попытках взбить плоский кусок полиэстера, который именовался подушкой, и закрыл глаза.

Он чувствовал себя старым. Он бежал уже так долго. Пересек не одну черту. Возможно даже перешел реку. Нет. Это только для не упокоившихся мертвецов. Кабинки для исповеди? Церкви? Возможно, он мог воззвать к ангелам. Девон нервно рассмеялся в наволочку. Пятна никотина, как бы пристально он в них не вглядывался, не предлагали ему советов. Девон знал, что у стен есть уши. У всех стен есть уши. Дрожа от изнеможения, он сжимался в комок, пока у него не свело живот.

Кожа зудела, но Девон все равно уснул. Он слишком устал. Он провалился в тревожный сон, полный глаз и ушей.

 

* * *

Девон проснулся от звуков из телевизора. Резкий вой сирены. Женщина что-то истерично верещала в микрофон. Люди аплодировали.

Девон медленно приоткрыл глаза. На стене играли блики унылых тусклых цветов. Шум игрового шоу внезапно прервал трещащий гул статических помех. Давящий грохот, который не вынесли бы и мертвые.

В ногах кровати стояла фигура. Неопрятно взъерошенные темные волосы, немытая кожа. Голова и плечи вырисовывались на фоне неясных движений и звуков. Девон прижал ладони к глазам и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Деввввв-ввввви. – Назр оскалил зубы. – Разве ты не рад меня видеть? А, Деви? А? А?

Девон поднял голову с подушки и посмотрел в сторону фигуры у кровати. Назр глядел на него. Назр, чьи глаза светились неестественно желтым светом в обрамлении черных ресниц. Назр, который улыбался, и чья улыбка заставляла Девона жалко съеживаться.

\- Отъебись, – огрызнулся он в ответ.

Назр загоготал. Его смех разнесся звоном на фоне шумного игрового шоу по телевизору. Сплошное кудахтанье и стиральные машины на халяву. Шарообразная женщина в ярко-красных тряпках, прыгающая на экране. Золотые глаза с оранжевой окантовкой. Еще прыжок. Толчок прямо в кровать. Девон зашипел.

\- Пошел ты нахуй, пошел нахуй, пошел нахуй.

Девон взвился на постели в смятении. Он больше не чувствовал себя старым и разбитым. Он проспал так долго, что за окном уже стемнело. Он чувствовал себя усталым, но уже не измученным. Он вложил всю энергию в удар подушкой, который обрушил на мужчину, стоящего в ногах кровати. Всего лишь пыльный кусок ткани со сбившейся в комок ватой.

\- Оууу, Девввви, кажись, ты не рад меня видеть? – губы Назра искривились в ухмылке, четко очерчивая контур его рта.

\- Нет!

Девон заорал от отчаяния. Подушка снова и снова опускалась на черную спутанную гриву Назра, а тот продолжал сверкать невозможно белыми зубами. Сильный глухой удар обрушился на стену у изголовья кровати. Истеричный визг какой-то пизды оборвал яростные вопли Девона.

\- Ог-го. Охо-хо-хо. Похоже мы разбудили соседей. – Назр медленно наклонился вниз и уперся одной рукой на постель. Его пальцы по-паучьи поползли вперед, зарываясь в колючее покрывало, по мере того как он переносил все больше веса на ладонь. – Может мы не станем больше их будить, лады? А, Деви? Чё думаешь? Разве это не зашибись, как весело?

Девон рванул в сторону от медленно подкрадывающегося Назра. Его пятки взметнулись в диком прыжке, сбивая постельное белье. Штанины задрались до колен, оголяя бледные икры. Его щеки стали влажными и горячими. Глаза запекло. Ему снова хотелось пить. Он метнул подушку в лицо Назру, чтобы отвлечь того, пока он сам будет выпутываться из кусачего покрывала. Ступни Девона громко шлепнули по полу.

В абрисе окна появилась трещина и стала расширятся. Одним рывком он смог приоткрыть его едва ли на два дюйма. Рывок, толчок, рывок, толчок. Пока просвет не стал достаточно широким, чтобы он смог просунуть пальцы в образовавшуюся щель. Окно медленно и нехотя поддавалось. Но так медленно. Все было слишком медленно. А затем и вовсе остановилось, и его взгляд упал на металлический стопор, прикрученный наверху.

Девон вытянулся на цыпочках. Напряженный и натянутый как струна, так, что рукав куртки сполз вниз с его бледного предплечья. Позади прижалось что-то теплое. Чужая грудь к спине. Бедра к заднице. Чужое дыхание над его ухом. Перекладины пожарной лестницы были загажены птичьим дерьмом, отсвечивающим желтым в свете фонарей по ту сторону стекла. Все равно, что на расстоянии в десяток миль.

\- Куда собрался, Дев? – голос Назра был низким и урчащим. Вибрирующий рокот идущий из его груди заползал Девону прямо в ухо.

\- Подальше отсюда.

\- Оу. И чё ты там собрался делать, а? Девви? А? А?

Подоконник больно врезался в бедра, кода его толкнуло вперед. Холод ночи просачивался через тонкий черный хлопок, обтягивающий грудь. Девон уткнулся лицом в стекло, вдавливаясь лбом едва ли не до трещин. Дыхание паром вырывалось из его рта и носа, будто струя дыма из пасти дракона. Он медленно опустил руку, нехотя поджимая кончики пальцев в ладонь.

\- Проклятье, Назр. Что нужно, чтобы ты наконец оставил меня в покое?

Он зажмурил глаза. Как долго он убегал? Неделю? Две? Было ли это достаточно долго? Достаточно далеко?

\- Но тебе ведь не нравится быть одному, педик.

Ухо обдало влажным жаром. Влажный жар дыхания. Зубы на коже. У него задрожали икры и он медленно опустился на пятки. Давление вокруг его пояса, тепло у его задницы.

\- Ты блядь убил Майкла, мудак. Что к хуям заставляет тебя думать, что я хочу видеть тебя снова?! – голос Девона повысился сам собой. Зубы больно клацнули, когда он захлопнул рот.

Назр рассмеялся Девону в шею, запуская звук парню прямо под воротник куртки. Его костлявые бедра качнулись вперед, скорее, с издевкой, нежели обещая что-то серьезное.

\- Не будь такой плаксивой сучкой. Сейчас ведь тот же месяц, да, Деви? В это же время месяца я убил твоего драгоценного бойфренда, а? А? Ты не получал от него того траха, которого хотел, малыш. И ты сам это знаешь. Ты вообще говорил ему, чё ты на самом деле хочешь? Он наряжался для тебя? Гонял с тобой мяч? Гулял в парке? Вертелся вокруг тебя. – Назр прихватил зубами ушную раковину Девона. Он низко зарычал и снова толкнулся вперед со злостью, выгибая позвоночник. – Что к хуям заставляет тебя думать, что мне не плевать на всю эту хрень?

Девон всхлипнул, его рот искривился от силы давления, с которым его вжимали одной стороной лица в стекло.  
\- Тебя не было шесть месяцев.  
Ночь ударила его в скулу. Назр ударил его в челюсть.

\- Ути-блядь-пуси. Бедный маленький славнуля. Совсем один. Чё, не смог этого вынести? Нет. Ебаный педик. Захотел приключений себе на задницу. Захотел, чтобы кто-то заполнил твою жопу, а? Если б я не убил его, ты бы сам это сделал.

\- Пошел ты нахуй. Я был чистым. Я спрыгнул. Я собирался вернуть себе свою жизнь.

Девон фыркнул. Он снова зажмурил глаза от слишком ярких бликов телевизора, отражающихся в окне. Он сделал глубокий вдох и едва не задохнулся от запаха старых сигатерных бычков и мокрого металла. Назр качнулся, сильнее вжимая Девона в окно своим весом.

Вспышки тепла расходились веером по всему телу от каждого укуса, наверняка оставляющих после себя синяки. Стекло холодило грудь Девона, заставляя соски болезненно отвердеть.

\- О, Девви. Девви-девви-девви. Может, тебе нужен тампон, чтобы справиться с соплями и слезами? Первоклассная шлюшка.

Слова Назра окутывали затылок Девона теплом. Смех Назра рокотал и плескался в его ушах. Ладони Девони съехали со стекла. Чужие пальцы, оставляя отпечатки на его бедрах, сползли вниз и вперед, грубо царапая кожу, и нырнули ему в джинсы. Короткие волоски встали дыбом. Плечи предательски дрогнули.

\- Свали прочь, Назр, – его шепот был не громче дыхания.

\- Разве ты еще не догнал, Деви? – пальцы зарылись в волосы Девона. Впиваясь ногтями. Сдирая скальп. – Я никогда не свалю, педик. Нет никакого нахер _прочь_. Нет никакого ебаного _вернуть себе свою жизнь_ , – прохныкал он с издевкой! – _Я_ твоя ебаная проклятая _жизнь_.

Одно плечо Девона прижало к стеклу, руки рвануло назад до хруста в суставах. Назр сорвал поношенную черную куртку, швырнул ее себе за спину и обхватил пальцами его предплечья, посылая волны тепла в руки Девона, снова прижимая их к стеклу. Бедра раскачивались, терлись, нетерпеливо толкались.

\- К тому же, Девви, – Назр отпустил руки Девона, – ты такая славная маленькая сучка. И ты знаешь, что тебе это нравится.

Девон не сдвинул ладони с места. Его обкусанные ногти бесцельно царапали по стеклу. Еще одна волна тепла разошлась по телу. Он уставился на пожелтевший и местами рыжий от ржавчины металл. Его пальцы скреблись и шевелились, медленно ползли по извивистому пути к краю оконной рамы. Пока дуновение ветерка не обдало его костяшки.

Толчок собственных бедер навстречу чужим. Вжик зиппера, громкий шорох ткани. Его сердце ёкнуло, пропустило удар, и ударило в грудную клетку. Назр был прав. Девон не любил Майкла. Они оба это знали. Девон подавил рыдание, когда длинные пальцы пробрались ему между ног, а ногти царапнули по яйцам. Больно. Картинка в телевизоре. Горящее здание в его нутре. Его член запульсировал, а холод исходящий от окна заставил его глаза широко распахнуться. Теплая дымка развеялась.

\- Деви, – певуче проворковал Назр. – Девви, Девввввви. Эй, эй, Деви. Привет. Соскучился по мне? – Девон дернулся от толчка твердой горячей плоти, вдавившейся в его правую ягодицу. – Бедная малышка. Совсем однааааааа в незнакомом месте. Ты хоть знаешь, где ты находишься? – Второй мясистый отросток ткнулся в другую ягодицу. – Спорим не знаешь, пидор конченый***, – хрипло добавил Назр.

Его пальцы напряглись, сжимая крепче. Ладонь обхватила основание стоящего члена Девона. Девон просунул пальцы еще чуток дальше в оконную щель. От ветра кончики его пальцев покраснели.

\- Пошел ты в жопу, Назр, – выплюнул Девон, и капельки слюны полетели на оконное стекло, мешаясь с потеками грязи. – Пошел в жопу.

\- Просто обожаю, когда ты начинаешь умолять, малыш Деви, – Назр довольно осклабился.

Девон застонал, его мышцы напряглись, будто он собирался помотать головой. Окно было прямо перед ним. Кокон пышущих жаром цепких пальцев соскользнул прочь. Его место заняли прохладные прикосновение воздуха, но Девон и не подумал жаловаться. Зубы впились в его плечо. Мгновение спустя он ощутил болезненную чувствительность, обещающую появление в этом месте синяка завтра утром. Жар разливался по его внутренностях, просачивался прямо в хребет, вдоль ребер выступил пот.

Пальцы на его бедрах. Крепкая хватка, оставляющая кровоподтеки. Слишком близко. Слишком горячо. Девон шевельнулся и перенес вес на кончики пальцев. Толчок в спину выгнул его вперед еще сильнее и носки его кед заскользили по коричневому ворсу ковра. Головка члена Назра проехалась вдоль раcщелины на заднице Девона и прицельно толкнулась, преодолевая сопротивление сфинктера. У Девона перехватило дыхание.

А дальше все замельтешило в карусели судорожных движений. Гладкая кожа его лица в отражении на стекле. Оконная рама дрогнула. Он всем телом сполз ниже и впечатался вперед. Холод на груди, на ладонях раскинутых в стороны рук, на его стояке. Жар позади него. Пылающий, жгучий, возбуждающий. Дыхание Девона сбилось, выдох превратился во всхлип, осевший паром на стекле. Его джинсы сползли и поймали его колени в ловушку, когда он пытался сбросить их с себя.

\- Видишь, сучка. Видишь. Ебаный педик. Я знал это.

Назр фыркнул, прижимаясь горячим ртом к его затылку. Дыхание Девона шумно вырывалось сквозь зубы. Он отлип от окна, едва Назр немного отступил назад, но только лишь для того, чтобы снова столкнуться с подоконником, опять с этим мерзким звуком скрежета и вибрации стекла. Девон тихо кашлянул, его ребра прострелила острая боль. Вперед, назад. Его сердце билось слишком быстро. Темноту было легче выносить, чем яркий желтый свет. Темнота и тишина. Назр толкнулся в него, выгибая, сминая. Пряжка ремня звенела слишком громко. Низкий гул на фоне, в котором угадывался смех. Желтый свет слепил его правый глаз. Никакой темноты. Никакой тишины. Ему не повезло.

Хрипы и стоны. Толчки и удары. Первая боль от проникновения притупилась, стерлась, растаяла внутри. Девон открыл рот в попытке втянуть воздух и восстановить дыхание. Окно дрожало, хрупкое стекло было холодным. На мгновение он заволновался, что оно разобьется. Но тут же позабыл об этом, стоило только Назру царапнули ногтями по нежной кожи на внутренней стороне его бедер.

\- О, боже, – вскрикнул Девон, когда Назр толкнул его плечом в окно, прижимаясь к его лопатке и обжигая даже через футболку. Футболку, которую через мгновение демон разорвал в клочья, чтобы получить возможность любоваться видом проявляющихся синяков на коже Девона.

\- Не, Деви, не-не-не, Деви. Бог не любит, педиков, ты тупой уебок. Ты чё, еще этого не понял? – Назр принялся вколачиваться в Девона сильнее. Еще сильнее. Снова дико захохотал. – Ебаная пизда. Спорим, тебе понравится, если я втрахаю тебя в это сраное окно, больной уебок. Маленькая дрянь.

\- Захлопни. Пасть. Назр.

Девон упер ладони в окно и оттолкнулся, намереваясь вывести мужчину из равновесия. Назр не поддался, он прижался еще крепче, вынуждая растопыренные руки Девона дрожать от усилия. Казалось, попытки Девона лишь веселят Назра. Его зубы были слишком заняты искусывая в лохмотья край уха Девона, чтобы заморачиваться ответом вслух.

\- Ффффффух, – воздух с шумом вырвался из легких Девона. Следующий его вдох был коротким и рваным. На ушной раковине заалели полоски крови. – Ссс…

Назр принялся вколачиваться быстрее, жестче. Толчки становились глубже и беспорядочнее. Крики и стоны Девона оседали паром на холодном стекле. На фоне телевизор вопил о преимуществах пищевых контейнеров. Девон приложил все усилия, чтобы отрешиться от него, вжимая ладони в окно. Пока в него вбивались все сильнее, толкались то вниз, то вперед, снова и снова. Его член оставлял влажные мазки на стекле. Назр ворчал ему в ухо. Девон вцепился в раму, хватаясь за нее из последних сил, будто она могла помочь ему освободиться, словно он мог каким-то образом ослабить натиск члена Назра, который продолжал долбиться в него.

\- Вот так, Деви. Даа, о, дааа. Двигай пиздой.

Девон вновь сосредоточился на своем дыхании. Он сглотнул, охнул от очередного грубого рывка. Ухо начало холодить. Зато жар начал собираться в другом куда более интересном месте. Прокатился волной вдоль позвоночника, разлился паху. Заставил его бедра задрожать. Последний толчок был слишком жестким. Воздух прорезал еще один вскрик. Тарахтенье стекла слилось с ударами в стену. Его качнуло вперед и яйца мазнули по влажной и липкой пленке на оконном стекле. Девон вздрогнул.

Давление сзади нарастало, становилось все сильнее и яростнее. Выплеск жара и влаги, разряд электрического покалывающего кайфа от ощущений, которые напрочь вышибли мозги и оставили его едва живого и выжатого досуха. Голова Девона запрокинулась, когда Назр впился зубами ему в плечо. Влажная полоска слюны на бледной коже. Еще один рык ему прямо в ухо.

Член Девона дернулся, затем еще раз, призывая его двигаться. Обхватить и сжать. Перекатить между пальцев, потереть, скользить по нему выбросив все мысли из головы. Он кончил так внезапно, что стало даже больно. Он вскрикнул, застонал, задрожал всем телом, когда вязкая белая струя его спермы брызнула из головки члена, оставляя влажные полосы стекть по грязному стеклу.

\- Оууу. Ну разве не мило.

Назр вытащил член, все еще наполовину твердый. Он вжал Девона в стекло, прижимаясь грудью к его лопаткам. Разгоряченный, тяжело дышащий. Язык Назра лениво скользнул по краю окровавленного уха Девона. Пальцы зарылись в его спутанные волосы.

\- Ты _моя_ сучка, не забывай это.

Назр потянулся и добрался до руки Девона, все еще прижатой к окну. Девон перехватил золотой блеск глаз Назра, но понял все слишком поздно. Рама дернулась, окно зазвенело еще раз, захлопываясь на кисти Девона. Его рука дернулась, когда ее зажало, на пальцах мгновенно вспухли четыре новых ушиба. Девон взвыл. Назр ликующе захохотал.

\- Пошел ты нахуй, на хуй, на хуй!

\- Оуу, Деви. Дай мне минутку. Как раз показывают Верную цену. Мое любимое шоу. Ебаный Боб Баркер. Прикинь, он продал свою душу, чтобы продолжать работать этом возрасте. Сколько там ему, лет триста? Может, мне и тебя навсегда оставить таким, как ты есть, такой маленькой сучкой. Хах, хах.

\- Пошел нахуй. – снова выплюнул Девон.

Девону наконец удалось открыть окно.

Он схватился за пульсирующую руку, прижал ее к груди и, спотыкаясь, побрел вдоль стены в угол, сутулясь и придерживая джинсы. Он отпустил их, когда сполз по стенке на пол, баюкая покалеченную кисть. Тепло исчезло. Как и холод. Вместо этого осталась знакомая пустота после секса. И скользкая влажность от спермы и крови. Он уставился на стену. Глаза и уши. И никого, кто ответил бы на его молитвы.

Красные цифры над кроватью показывали ноль-два-два-один. Девон засунул в рот опухшие кончики пальцев. Глаза снова жгло. Никогда не впускайте демонов внутрь. Гремел телевизор. Новый брендовый автомобиль! Он задыхался в насыщенном пылью и мускусом воздухе. Он был не в силах добраться до кровати. Не приглашайте демонов. Но что делать, если они сами себя пригласили? Назр загоготал, увидев на экране мужика в шортах-бермудах, в отчаянии вцепившегося в свои редеющие волосы. Девон закрыл глаза.

Завтра, быть может. Может быть, завтра. Он свалит отсюда. Завтра.

 

Конец.

 

* «Срывайте розы поскорей» (англ. Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May) — картина английского художника прерафаэлита Джона Уильяма Уотерхауса. На картине изображены прекрасные девушки, которые собирают цветы на широком лугу. Название заимствовано из поэмы XVII века «Девственницам: спешите наверстать упущенное», автором которой является Роберт Геррик. Поэт, прославляя радости молодости и весны, советует отбросить скромность и скорее надевать подвенечный наряд, потому что молодость быстротечна и всё «ближе миг заката». © Википедия

** Роберт Уильям "Боб" Баркер (род. 1923) – ведущий одного из самых известных американских телевизионных игровых шоу на канале CBS «Верная цена» (The Price Is Right) с 1972 по 2007 год. Шоу вращается вокруг соперников, конкурирующих, дабы определить точную цену товаров, чтобы выиграть деньги и призы. Price Is Right выпустило в эфир более 8000 эпизодов с момента своего дебюта. В статье 2007, TV Guide назвал Price Is Right "величайшей игрового шоу всех времен." 19 сентября 2016 года была премьера 45 сезона шоу, что делает его самым продолжительным дневным игровым шоу в истории телевидения Северной Америки.  
В 2007 году Боб Барке покинул свое место ведущего, после празднования своей 50-летней карьеры на телевидении. © Википедия

*** queerbag – to be a total and complete faggot, gay, always talks about gay things.

 

© Marcus Avenier  
Перевод AVO Cor  
декабрь 2016  
Ровно


End file.
